Allison Arrives
by Kerstin Nathalie Hennig
Summary: Allison Parker is new at PCA. She's not a normal girl: she's messy, sporty and loves joking. Everyone seems to like her. Everyone but Lola. Why? There's also a lot about the other friends. I know you are intrigued, so why don't you give look? K. N. Hennig, a NOT natural English speaker, but totally worthy of an opportunity!
1. Chapter 1 - Allison Arrives

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first FanFic and I would love you to review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101; if I did, the series would continue. I only own Allison Parker and the plot.**

Chapter 1 – Allison Arrives

Dean Rivers leaded a short girl with curly, red hair through the corridor. They stopped in front of the 101 room door and he knocked. Zoey opened the door.

"Oh, Dean Rivers" said she, looking surprised.

"Good morning, Brooks, I'm here to introduce Miss Parker to you and your roommates… But, as far as I can see, they are not here"

"We were going to picnic and I'm here to... Well, it doesn't really matter. Are we going to have a new roommate?"

"Yes, this is Miss Parker" he said pointing at the girl next to him. "I suppose you two will be good friends. Now, excuse me, I have to go. Coco Wexler is driving me mad". And he got off, closing the door behind him.

"It's you and me now. My name's ZoeyBrooks, and you are…?"

"Allison Parker" she said. "I've just arrived from England a couple of hours ago"

"And do you like the place?"

"Think so. At least you don't freeze here. Yeah, I think I'll like living here"

"Why did you come to California?" she asked as she packed some sandwiches in a basket.

"My sister, Stella, wants to be a star… Well, the name fits her perfectly"

"Sorry?"

"Stella means star in Italian"

"Oh, right, ha ha. So she went to Hollywood?"

"Exactly. She's attending to Hollywood Arts, a school for weird people who want to be famous by acting, singing, etc. And I came to the PCA because I'm not that type of people… So, we'll share room for a long time! With two girls, I heard"

"Yes, they are great, can't wait until I introduce them to you. They are all out in the picnic, you want to come?"

She nodded energetically.

"I _love _being outdoors, so let's go. And I'm dying to meet your friends"

Both girls went off to the corridor and started walking through the building. Zoey showed her all she had to know, like where the lockers were, how to buy food at the canteen, etc. They went downstairs and ran from the outside tables to the group of teenagers who were sitting on the grass while they ate and talked.

"Hi, guys"

"Hi"

"I'm sorry for being late, but I met a nice girl and I showed her the PCA. That's her" said Zoey, pointing at Allison.

"Hey, how are you? I'm Allison Parker, nice to meet you, guys"

"Fine! I'm James Garrett" said a tall, fair-haired guy. He smiled at Zoey and she blushed.

"My name's Lola, Lola Martínez" said a brunette girl who had a really good-looking boy lying on her lap. He was tan and robust.

"I'm Vince Blake" murmured the boy briefly.

"I don't want to be rude, but I really _hate _the long process in which everyone introduces themselves to me..." explained Allison.

"Oh, I think the same" agreed happily a handsome guy. He smiled to her and continued. "Let's make it be faster, I'm Logan Reese, he's Michael Barrett," he pointed a black boy with an enormous and gentile smile. "He's Chase Matthews" he signaled a tall boy with bushy, black hair and he waved. "And she's Quinn Pensky"

"Nice to meet you, Allison" said Quinn, a pale girl with dark hair and glasses. "Will you let me make a test with your hair? It's _so _curly…"

"If you want…"

"Great"

"You want to join us, Al?" asked James. She sat down between Chase and Logan and they offered her some fruit.

"Are you always that nice?"

"Do you have any doubts?" said Logan with a smile.

"I think the next months will be exciting. Hey, Lola, can you give me some chips?"

She looked at her with a hard sight and crossed her arms. Perhaps she would make things harder than Allison planned...

That night, Zoey, Quinn, Lola and Allison entered to the 101 room and found a problem.

"Where are you going to sleep, Ally?"

"Uh… Don't you have a mattress?"

"Nope."

Zoey sighed.

"I think the boys have an extra one" she said. "Anyone comes with me?"

"Me, obviously," said Allison. "I made the problem"

"No, Allisyn" said Lola sharply.

"It's Allison"

"_You _are the problem"

"Don't be like that…"

"Shut up Zoey"

Luckily, her cell phone rang and she answered. It was her beloved boyfriend, Vince.

"Hi, love" she said, more relaxed.

"Let's get out of here" whispered the ginger. Both she and Zoey walked through the corridors and out the building. They entered slowly to the boy's pavilion and went to the 302 bedroom.

"Guys, are you in there?" asked Zoey as Allison knocked on the door.

"No" answered James. Allison laughed.

"These boys are really amazing" she said. Logan and Chase heard and said: "Oh, now that you say that… Come in, come in"

The girls entered to the room and saw two bunk beds. All was in a chaotic state.

"Uh, sorry about the mess" apologized Chase.

"Mess?" asked Allison with laughter. "That's not a mess; it's really well-organized if you compare this with my last bedroom. Everything was lying everywhere and I hardly could find what I needed. It was hard to pack all that stuff and bring it from London to California, but it was a success!"

"I admire you" simply said Logan. "I think you are the very first girl I have ever met who doesn't care about organization and perfect rooms and all tidy…"

"You will be really surprised if you spend time with me" said Allison, proud of being different. "But we didn't come to talk about disorder and being gross, we simply came to ask you if you could give us a mattress"

"A mattress?" said Michael.

"Yeah, Allison doesn't have a place to sleep" explained Zoey.

James stood up and put an arm around Zoey's waist. She giggled and he whispered in her ear. Logan looked at Allison and she made a funny face. He started laughing and fell over the bed. Michael just opened a long box and extracted a flute from it and started playing.

"You play the flute? Wow!" exclaimed Allison. "You guys are amazing"

"He can not only play the flute, but also the guitar" said Chase.

"Really? Oh, I love guitars. And violins, I just think they are incredible, do you like them?"

"I do" said Logan when he stopped laughing. "When I lived with my father we always gave a violinist when we had dinner"

"You did?" said Allison surprised.

"Yes" said Chase sharply. "His father's Malcolm Reese"

"The TV producer?"

"Yep"

"But money didn't make you a horrible person. That's good! Or perhaps it's thanks these three fabulous guys that you still got your head fresh"

Now Michael was the one who started laughing.

"Yeah, _fresh_" said the guy as he let the flute fall.

"Don't hear him, Alli, he doesn't feel good"

"I do"

"You don't"

"Are they always like that?" asked Allison amused.

"Yeah"

"Perfect!"

"You aren't a normal girl, Allison" said Logan.

"I never said I was"

"That's strange. And good. There's always place for changes, don't you think so?"

"Probably"

Zoey and James returned to life and remembered the reason the girls came.

"You were asking for a mattress, weren't you?" said James.

"Yes, but I can't see any"

"Oh, now I remember, we had an extra mattress when James lived at the 308, but now we are four" said Chase.

"Oh… Well, thanks, anyway. It was fun, I think I'll come often and visit you, guys" Allison said as a goodbye. She and Zoey turned around and were opening the door when James exclaimed: "Now I remember, didn't we have a sleeping bag?"

Some minutes later, Zoey and Allison entered to the 101 and almost stepped over Allison's suitcase. It was all dark and they could hear snores. Lola was sleeping deeply in her bed, which was under Quinn's, who was writing on her computer.

"Hi, Quinn" whispered Zoey.

"Did you get the mattress?"

"No, but we got a sleeping bag"

"Very good, then"

Allison sat on her bed and Zoey stood by her side.

"What are you doing, Quinn?"

"Just finishing my experiment"

"The one which involves my curls?"

"Yes. I'm writing the steps, and now we can try it"

"I think we better leave it for tomorrow, we could wake Lola, and I don't want her to explode again for my fault"

Zoey went to her bed, Quinn turned off her computer and Allison laid her sleeping bag on the floor. They all lay down and Allison was almost falling asleep when she heard Lola whispering her name under her breath. She opened her eyes widely as Lola repeated it. There was a tiny light form outside that entered through the window and so she could se the brunette. She was asleep, she was surely dreaming with the picnic.

Why was Lola so bitter with her?

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Friendzone?

Chapter 2 – Do you call that "friendzone"?

Next day Quinn woke up at seven thirty a.m. She was ready. She got off her bed and walked slowly to the other side of the room. Allison slept as deeply as a lazy boy, so she wasn't likely to wake up in the middle of her plan.

When Quinn was connecting some wires to Allison's head, someone entered to the room without knocking. It was Vince Blake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" almost yelled the scientist girl, but could manage to control her voice level. She didn't want her roommates to wake up.

"I just wanted to say hello to my girlfriend" he answered without bothering to lower his voice.

"Don't you think it's too early?"

"Love hasn't got time… Was it like that? Or was it "Time doesn't p…"?"

"Can you just shut up and stop being that stupid, you idiot?"

"Decide, Quinn, is he stupid or idiot?" said Allison amused. She had just woken up and was smiling. "You both certainly can't be undercover agents"

"I just wanted to experiment with your curls"

"While I was sleeping?"

"Yes"

"I'll let you do it after breakfast. And Vince, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, Parker" he snapped and closed the door quickly. "Tell Lola that I love her" he said from the other side of the wall.

"Is he always that stupid?"

"Wow, you understand what I think every time I see him"

Both girls went to the canteen and they waited some minutes in the queue until the cook gave them some eggs, toast and orange juice. When they made up to the tables, they met Logan and Chase.

"You the Americans always wake up that early?" Allison asked as she and Quinn took seats next to them.

"No" said Logan as he ate toast with marmalade.

"So?"

"Dunno" said Chase. "We always get up at nine, especially at Mondays"

"Yeah. Even more if we receive nocturnal visits"

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys. I'll never go again to your room"

"Bah, don't worry about us. You can come at any time"

They continued with breakfast and, once they finished, they went to the lockers, which were in the common building. There were classrooms, labs, the canteen, the offices, etc. Their lockers were all together.

"This is Zoey's, that's Lola's, Chase's, mine, Quinn's, Vince's, Mark's –oh, he's a guy in our class," explained Logan to Allison "you'll met him later"

"Oh, we've got classes today? When do they start?"

"In about an hour an a half" said Chase as he examined Quinn's watch.

"Good."

"Well, all is great, but I haven't finished! This is Michael's, that's James'"

After Allison's second tour through the school building, Quinn excused herself and went to the 101, and Chase had to answer his cell phone. It was his mother, so he went to another corridor to talk alone with her. So there was only Allison and Logan left.

"I really like you, Logan"

"Guess what? I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Of course! You are amazing, Al"

"Not everybody thinks so"

"Mh?"

"It's Lola. Lola and Vince, but especially her. She… She simply hates me. Every time she speaks to me –I think she talked to me only twice, but anyway- she uses that bitter tone and… I haven't made her anything, but it seems like I spat on her eye!"

Logan laughed.

"Don't think I don't take it seriously, but next time, if you want me not to laugh, don't say things like 'spat on her eye'"

"Oh… OK"

"You are incredible, Allison. Do you want to come to my room? I'll tell you there which subjects we have today, and you could help me wake up that couple of sleeping boys"

"Sure"

They walked quietly to the 302. He opened the door loudly and started to clap.

"Get up, you bunch of lazy cows" said Allison and Logan started laughing again. Michael threw him a pillow and James snored loudly.

"It's too early, Logan"

"Hey, perhaps I'm not _too _feminine, but I'm certainly not Logan"

"Oh, it's you, Allison" said James regretfully.

"Haha, no problem. I have some biscuits here, but they don't compare with the eggs that the grumpy cook gives you for breakfast. And orange juice, and toast, and bacon…"

By this time, both James and Michael were already putting their slippers on and racing to the canteen.

"You are a genius" said Logan.

"I only hope they notice they are in pyjamas before the girls see them" said Allison trying not to burst into a laugh.

They spent about an hour together. At first, they started to read the schedule, but after less than a minute they started joking, and five minutes later they were playing mini-basketball. Logan and the guys had a kit of it _in _the bedroom. When Allison won, Logan wouldn't accept it.

"We said it was a five points match" Allison said.

"No, I said ten"

"Five"

"Ten"

"Five"

"Ten!"

"You're just angry because you can't believe that a girl beat you"

"You didn't beat me"

"I did"

They discussed it for several minutes. When Allison was going to say that she was getting bored, Logan grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. It wasn't a great kiss; it was brief, but sincere. Allison kissed him back without noticing. She hadn't kissed a boy in her whole life because everybody just seemed to think she was a boy by the way she acted. And now Logan... No, that couldn't be true. She pushed him back softly and looked him at the eyes.

"You blushed" he whispered and smiled to her.

"Had you expected another reaction from me?"

"No"

That was an embarrassing moment. None knew what to do. Luckily, or unluckily, the door suddenly opened and Michael entered.

"I won, James, ha ha!" he celebrated. Then he saw them and stopped dead. Allison tried to smile and make as nothing had happened. As if it was normal for two friends who met the previous day to be so close. And if it wasn't enough strange, they had kissed each other. Michael at least didn't see them in that moment, but anyone could guess what had happened.

"We were practicing mini-basketball" explained Allison. Logan, for the first time, didn't know what to say. "I think I stink, too much sport for a morning, I'll go and change my clothes. See you" she said as she passed Michael without looking at Logan. She went out and closed the door behind her. She needed to think.

Once she had a friend, a real friend, she had to ruin it by kissing him!

Back at the 101, Lola was busy reading a fashion-magazine on Quinn's bed. The bed's owner was stirring clothes, lots of them, and just couldn't find something that fitted her. Zoey was still in bed watching the ceiling.

"Zoey! What happened to you? Are you all right?" asked Allison as she entered the room, and suddenly forgot her Logan-related problem.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Science Class

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey 101. I only own Allison and the plot.**

Chapter 3 - The Science Class

"Oh, yes, I'm alright"

"You sure? You look pale, and it seems it's been hours ago since the last time you moved a muscle"

"Shut up, you stupid little girl" said Lola angrily. "Don't you understand? Zoey has the flu"

"Are you sure? Do you have head ache? Cough?"

"Yes. How do you know so much?"

"My mum's doctor at the Saint Thomas Hospital, in London. Did any of you call the nurse?"

"Not yet" said Zoey and she grabbed her head with both hands.

"I'm sure your head's splitting in pain" Zoey nodded. "Do you want a wet cloth on your forehead?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Allison" Zoey said, and then she coughed.

"You, Lola, make something useful and call de nurse. I'm afraid we won't be able to stay with you, Zo…"

A few minutes later, after the indignant Lola called Nurse Krutcher, the specialist determined Zoey had to spend some time at the hospital wing until she healed up. The three of them said goodbye to Zoey and promised to visit her after school.

"Well" said Allison as she sat on Zoey's mattress. They had taken the sheets to wash them up for preventing the girls to have the flu. "I won't sleep on the floor!"

She put the sleeping back on the bed and sighed.

"What time is it?"

Quinn checked her watch.

"We've got three minutes left to the Science class, and I still haven't found anything to wear! Everything seems _so _simple! I need something more sophisticated."

"More _sophisticated_? Why?"

"I have a date, and I look too Quinn-ish"

"And that's exactly how you should look like. Don't regret being yourself, it's the best thing you can do" Allison said.

"That's really nice from your part, believe me, but boys don't think so. They only like girls who are good-looking and wear pretty clothes" she explained.

"You'll have to teach me"

They arrived late to Science. As the three of them entered the room, the professor, gave them sternly looks.

"We are sorry, professor… Humm… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Mr. Turner, and I notice you are new at the PCA. It's not a good beginning to arrive late the very first day of class, is it?"

"No, sir. But we had to take care of our roommate, Zoey"

"Miss Brooks? What's wrong with her?"

"She has the flu"

Everyone in the class gasped and starting whispering.

"Did you take her to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, sir, we called Nurse Krutcher. She's spending the next two weeks there"

"Well, I'll forgive the three of you because it's a special situation, but next time I won't be that flexible. Can you remember what your name is, you... red-haired girl?"

"I'm Allison Parker"

"I won't forget it. Pensky, Martínez, sit down. Humm, Parker, you can take Zoey's seat until we make you a space in the classroom" he said as he pointed at a seat, the only empty seat of the whole room: the one next to Logan.

Allison took a moment to think and sit down. She decided to make as if it was only a classmate, a classmate whom she never had heard about and who she never had spoken to. Someone who she had never ever kissed.

It was difficult.

"Look at the front, Miss Parker. Thanks. So, what was I talking about? Ah! The acid…"

"Hi" said Logan. What should she do? Answer? In that case, what should she say?

"Hi" she replied as a lack of ideas flooded her mind. Mr. Turner kept talking about something, but she couldn't understand what it was. The words seemed to get deformed when they reached her ears. She never felt that before. A strange hot sensation went from her toes to her head. Was it because of her closeness to Logan? Was it... love?

No, it was certainly not that. It wasn't something psychological. It was something physical. She started feeling something burning in her throat. It was a horrible and nasty sensation… She was going to throw up.

Quickly, she put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Hey, Allison" whispered Logan "Are you angry of what… happened this morning?"

She couldn't answer. She wasn't angry, but confused. But she wouldn't be able to tell him that without throwing up on him.

"I'm sorry, believe me" he apologized. "I-I don't know what happened… It's okay if you don't speak to me; perhaps you're right…"

Allison was pale and her eyes were tightening. She still had a hand on her mouth and the strange sensation of acid vomit in her throat. This time, a pretty girl who had brown hair and skin turned around to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Lisa, Lisa Perkins. How are you…? Hey, you alright?" she said horrified by the ginger's appearance.

"Perkins and Parker, are you paying attention? Look at the front" reproached the professor.

"Mr. Turner, Allison is sick!" Lisa screamed.

Everybody turned around to look at her, whose seat was at the back of the classroom. She couldn't bear it and finally threw up. Both her classmates and Mr. Turner looked disgusted and worried.

Quinn and Logan were the best students in Science, so the professor allowed them to go out with Allison. They stood there and Allison started to breathe slowly and deeply until some colour returned to her. Lola got out of the classroom and passed by them, giving Allison a furious look.

"Now, because of you and your stupid vomit, _I _have to call the cleaning team" she said and got off and disappeared downstairs.

"Don't worry, Ally, you'll be alright" said Logan.

"Wow" said Quinn. "It seems like Allison revealed a new part of you, a sensitive part"

"Perhaps. I'm not the cold stone you think I am; I've got feelings"

He passed an arm around Allison's waist and she suddenly looked really relaxed. Quinn, again, excused herself and went to the bathroom. They were alone, again.

"You're not angry, are you?"

"No…" she attained to say. She wasn't pale anymore, now she was red. "I'm just confused"

"Me too. I-I don't know what that was; I simply let my spirit go... I am known for flirting with all girls, and I couldn't avoid that. But you aren't another girl from the bunch, you are special and…"

"I understand. But you don't love me."

"No"

She sighed with relief.

"Uf, OK. Neither do I"

They both seemed more comfortable now, but Logan still had his arm around her waist.

"So we are friends again. Real friends, having fun and no secrets…" Allison said.

"Yes"

"Well, that's good. Do you want to play another basketball match?" offered she with a big smile. She still seemed a bit ill, but despite of this she looked very well.

"Yeah, and I'll obviously beat you". Both laughed and, as Quinn wasn't likely to come back, they walked slowly to the hospital wing.

Luckily, Zoey hadn't spread the flu; it was only the heavy breakfast which made her throw up. In England, she always ate an apple instead of the lots of food from that breakfast. Logan had to go back to class, and Allison only had to stay there for an hour to check her health, which had improved immensely

"How are you, Zoey? Do you feel better?"

"Think so. Nurse Crocker, who is friendlier than Nurse Krutcher, gave me some medicaments and I'm healing up" said Zoey weakly. At that moment, Nurse Crocker entered the room and gave them a big smile.

"Allison Parker?"

"That's me!"

"Someone wants to see you"


	4. Chapter 4 - Basketball

**A/N: Please review! I want to know what you think, even if you don't like it, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey 101. I only own Allison Parker and the plot. :)**

Chapter 4 – Basketball

James walked the entire corridor long and was going to enter the canteen when she stepped over Lola. She was carrying a tray with food for Zoey, so the puree, the glass of apple juice and the bowl of ice-cream landed on James' shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jay"

"Anyway, Chase told me to wash this up a week ago. It's time to obey, I think"

Lola didn't laugh.

"Were you going to eat all this food?" he asked, pointing at his clothes, which were now even dirtier than usual.

"No" she snapped. "I was going to give them to Zoey, she's at hospital wing, you remember?"

"Right"

"You had forgotten?" she said with indignation. "Forgotten about your ill girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, Lola, but I had an exam…"

"We _all _had an exam today. I think you two shouldn't be together. But that isn't my decision, so all I can say is thanks for ruining Zoey's lunch. Bye!" And she ran off of sight.

James continued walking through the tables and finally found Michael. He was talking with Lisa while they ate chocolate cake.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, James" greeted Lisa.

"What happened to your t-shirt?" laughed Michael.

"Lola. I stepped over her"

"She was in a very bad mood" told Lisa.

"I had already noticed it"

"I don't understand; she isn't usually like that" said she, worried. As James sat down, Vince sat on their table.

"How are you doing, guys?"

"Oh, Vince" said Lisa irritably. She got up and went out without looking at him.

"I think something attacked the girls' nervous system, they are all behaving oddly!" commented Vince.

"Perhaps. Since Allison arrived…" said James.

"Hey, say what you want, but don't blame Allison. She's a great girl"

"Michael is in love!" laughed Vince.

"Yeah, I'm in love... with Lisa, not her" said Michael.

The three of them went past the lockers and downstairs. Suddenly, there were a lot of people in the corridor, all of them talking animatedly. It was very unusual, because at this time they often were all at the canteen having lunch.

They understood when they got to the PCA-park. When they finally got through the crowd and could see the Basketball pitch, they found Allison and Logan in the middle of a match. The both of them were laughing as Logan tried to block Allison's throw, but he failed.

"Nine to five, my dear Logan" she said as she grabbed the ball. The crowd laughed loudly at Logan.

"Hey, you super crowd, it's obvious you laugh because you can do better than that, isn't it" said Allison angry.

"Yeah, we can do better, little red girl" said Vince.

"You think so, enormous brick-wall?"

The students "oooh"ed and "aaaah"ed as Vince prepared himself to beat Allison.

"If you are as strong as you say, why don't you play against me?" said Logan. Her friend closed her eyes strongly and sighed.

"Logan, he will smash you" she said.

"Yes, I'll smash you, Reese" said Vince.

"For heaven's sake" she muttered.

Enormous Vince grabbed the ball from the ginger's hands and started bouncing it.

"You ready, Reese?"

Logan picked the ball with a quick movement and threw it. He had just made a point and Vince had barely seen it. He stood there, trying to understand what had happened, and looked like a confused gorilla. If her friend wasn't in risk of being knocked out, Allison would have laughed loudly at Vince.

"What did you do? What the hell was that?"

"It's called 'Basketball', did you hear about it before?"

"Don't joke with me. You played dirty"

"No, I haven't"

"Logan, don't argue with him, be sensible" said Michael. Allison agreed, but he didn't want to hear. He simply continued talking and they resolved they wouldn't count that point.

But, once again, Logan made a fast movement and made another point. Everyone had seen that he hadn't broken any rule. Vince noticed it, too, and got even angrier. None could be better than him, especially that Logan Reese, who was weaker.

He simply couldn't stand being beaten; and, after some seconds, he made an attempt to punch him, but the boy avoided it. Logan was smarter than he had ever supposed.

Vince tried to hit him again, but he suddenly couldn't move his arms. Allison had jumped and grabbed his hands by his back. How could that weak, little, red girl _stop_ him? That was ridiculous! And, for once, everyone thought the same, as they started to laugh with eager.

Mrs. Hanson, the sports trainer of the PCA, suddenly appeared in the crowd. She was clapping hard her hands to call the attention of the students.

"Everyone back to their rooms, the fun finished, c'mon, get off here" she said almost shouting. Her tone was unquestionable and, after a minute, everyone had left.

Well, everyone but Logan, Vince, Allison, Michael and James.

"Now, you four" said Mrs. Hanson sternly. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Wait, _four? _Ha! It means that I can go" said Vince and make an attempt to escape.

"You stay here, Mister Blake. Barrett and Garrett, you may go"

Michael sighed and both he and James turned around and walked to the school building. The trainer cleared her voice.

"I'm sorry, madam" said Allison.

"You can go back to the pitch, Miss…"

"Parker" she said as she jumped from Vince's back to the ground.

"What were you doing on Blake's back, Parker?"

"I was trying to stop him from punching Logan" she said sincerely.

"Ah. So, here we are, Blake and Reese. Parker, it was really insensate from your part to do that, but you certainly saved Mister Reese from a serious fight. You are free of detention as you are new and didn't have bad intentions, but next time I won't be so considered"

Allison nodded her head to make her know her thankfulness.

"And now, you two won a week detention. You'll come every afternoon to my office, starting tomorrow. Then I'll decide what you'll have to do. Now get off my sight!"

Vince went to the left, directly to the boys' pavilion, and Logan and Allison went together to the school building.

"I-I'm sorry, Logan, this is all my fault" she said.

"Don't. It's Vince's fault, and also mine. But don't tell anyone I'm blaming myself, yes?"

"Oh, for sure"

That evening, Quinn and Lola were nowhere to be found, so Logan and Allison decided to make something funny to relieve their spirits.


	5. Chapter 5 - News From Home

**A/N: Don't forget to review, I'm looking forward to know what you think. :) Even if you don't like it, just let me know your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. Only Allison and Stella Parker, and, obviously, the plot.**

Chapter 5 – News from home

Vince, who was now covered with green paint, screamed with anger. Who had done that? Why? He took some minutes to think as the paint dried. It was probably someone who didn't like him, someone who didn't like what he had done at the Basketball pitch. But he was sure of something: he would have revenge.

He went to the 101 to talk to his girlfriend, but Lola wasn't there, neither were Zoey, Quinn or Allison.

Allison. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. It was obvious it had been Allison who had made him that joke. And if there was Allison, there was also Logan.

Angry, he ran from the 101 to the lockers zone, when both friends usually were after class, to find the red girl talking with a tall, brunette girl. At first, he thought it was Lola, but then he realized he didn't know her. Anyway, he thought, again, that he had to stop being that idiot. How would Lola and Allison be talking? They hated each other.

"So Jay told you..." said Allison.

"Not Jay, Jade!" said the brunette.

"It's the same. She told you Beck…"

"Hey, that boy is totally green. Is he Hulk? Or is he going to throw up?"

"What are you talking about, Stella?" Allison turned around and saw Vince, though she didn't recognize him under the thick layer of paint. Both girls laughed and the students at the corridor copied them.

That couldn't be true. _Nobody _ever laughed at Vince Blake, and that short girl wasn't going to change his perfect reputation. He decided to destroy her; she had caused too much trouble for a week.

Later, Logan was in his room practising guitar. Was Allison coming late, or she was directly not coming at all? Someone entered and interrupted his thoughts. It was James.

"Oh, hi, Logan" he said. "Are you going to sing a serenade?"

"No, I'm just practising… Is that t-shirt new?"

"No, it's the one I'm wearing since last Monday"

"Really? But I thought you were wearing a yellow one"

"It was originally white, but, you know, the sweat… And now it's multicolour because Lola accidentally threw me some food"

"Ugh, and then you ask me why Zoey doesn't kiss you"

James laughed.

"Though I have heard that girls do kiss _you_"

"Mh?" he said a bit nervously and looked away. He tried to concentrate on the guitar strings, or, at least, to seem like he was doing it.

"Michael saw you and Allison in this very place, and you were extremely together"

"We were playing mini-Basketball"

"Sure"

He continued with his instrument and James hummed the song he had heard two minutes ago in the PCA park.

"Did you see the girls?" he suddenly asked.

"Why?" said James with a laugh. "You want to kiss the four of them?"

"No. But Allison was going to come…"

"Ha! So you've got a date today"

"We-are-not-dating! She's my friend and I just wanted to show her something on the guitar"

"So the serenade is for Allison"

"You are a lost cause"

"OK, I'll stop… But don't deny you feel something about her"

"Wow, your definition of 'stop' is very different as mine"

Do. Re. Do. He couldn't finish the third note because someone came in. This time it was Allison. He hoped she hadn't heard the conversation.

She slammed the door behind her and breathed deeply. Her hair was in a mess, more than it usually was, and looked a little nervous.

"I'm sorry" she apologized when she started breathing normally again. "I was talking to my sister at the lockers and suddenly I found myself running from Vince's angry hands. He looked like Hulk; I don't know what happened to him"

She laughed and sat next to Logan on the floor, humming the song he was playing. James looked at them and gave Logan suspiciously looks. He simply nodded his head and laughed as he continued with the guitar.

When they were at the middle of the song, and James was singing, too, the door opened for the third time in an hour. It was Chase.

"Hey" said Logan as the boy closed the door behind him.

"Hi" he said without looking at them. He sat on his bed, which was under Michael's, and stared the ground. He had his cell phone in his hand. His presence made the three of them shut up and there was a short but deep silence, which was quickly broken.

"What's the matter? A broken heart?"

"James, not everything's about love" said Logan seriously, though he found it funny.

"Chase?" said Allison with a mother-like voice. "Are you OK?"

"No" he admitted for the first time. "Certainly not"

"Oh, Chase" she said as she sat down next to him and passed her arm behind his neck, like a half-embrace. "Can you tell me?"

He took a deep breath and started talking, first more animatedly, but as he continued telling his story, his voice lowered to a whisper and finally broke. But what they could hear was enough to understand it all. Her mother had called him, and she hadn't told him good news. Not at all. His father was terribly ill, and they had transferred the ill man to Saint Thomas Hospital, in London, and Chase, for sure, had to go with his family to England.

"Well, at least he will receive good attention" said Allison trying not to cry. She was a really sensitive girl. She blew her nose and continued talking. "My mother works there as doctor, and she will take care of him, I'm sure. He will be good soon, I promise"

Chase, with better humour, thanked them all from hearing and helping him. He was going to travel that very night by plane to New York, and then directly to London. The three of them helped him prepare his suitcase and then promised they would be in contact with him during the next month. After a long goodbye, Chase took a bus to Los Angeles.

As Lola was spending the night at the hospital wing with Zoey (only one visitor per ill student) and Quinn was going out with her mysterious date, Allison spent the rest of the day at the 302 and slept there in the sleeping bag on Chase's empty bed.

It was a really fun night. James, Logan and Allison played Truth or Dare, then they turned up the music player, but then turned it off when Dean Rivers past by looking for the "strange sounds" that were bothering the other boys, not only because they would get detention, but because nobody should know Allison was in the boys' pavilion when she should have been at the 101.


	6. Chapter 6 - No one to trust

Chapter 6 – No one to trust

Next day, Allison woke up early and, as she opened her eyes, remembered she was at the boy's bedroom. It had been, in part, a good idea, because they had lots of fun and she didn't want to spend the night alone at her own bedroom. But, on the other side, it wasn't at all a brilliant plan.

If someone figured out where she had slept, he probably would misunderstand it and generate a scandal. And, if she didn't want to be discovered, she had to think how she would get out of there. In pyjamas? With the boy's clothes on?

Luckily, it was 6.15 a.m. She had time to think and plan something to do.

Allison stood up and looked at her friends. James slept in a strange position; he looked rather like a ball, and muttered in his sleep. Michael, who had arrived while the others were sleeping, was deeply immersed in his dreams. And Logan, who snoring loudly, seemed really relaxed on his bed.

When she was going slowly and silently to the other side of the room, she stepped loudly over the guitar and fell on James' baseball kit.

She quickly turned around and saw Michael stretched himself and sat on his bed, which was above James'.

"You OK?" he asked with his eyes slightly open.

"Yeah, just continue sleeping" she whispered as she stood up.

"If you say so… Wait- Allison? What are you doing here?"

"I slept here, you remember?"

"Where?"

"On Chase's bed"

"Really? I would have sworn that I saw Chase sleeping there… Wait- where is Chase?"

"Didn't you know? He... He had to travel to Europe. I don't remember it now; it's too early in the morning"

"Oh, right" he said as he checked the clock on the wall. 6.30 a.m. He settled back in his bed and, after less than twenty seconds, he started to snore.

Allison stood there, watching a point on the wall. It was early in the morning, yes, so, what was the problem of walking through the boys pavilion's corridors and then directly into the girls' one? Was there any possibility of being seen by one of her fellow students? No! They were all lazy and probably wouldn't wake up until 8.30.

She decided to leave the slippers there, so she would be able to run or walk on tiptoes. As she opened the door, trying not to make a sound, she saw a desert corridor. All was safe. She went out and shut the door.

A moment later she was again in the boy's room. There was a man outside. He had wild beard and hair, and wore a long, yellow robe. He was sitting on his chair and was controlling the corridor. At 6.45 a.m.!

There was no way she could walk through the corridor without being seen. But she had to go before the students woke up.

Then, she saw the answer: the window. She had seen so many series about teenagers resolving their problem just going out through the window and climbing to another roof.

The pyjamas weren't the best clothes to climb, but she couldn't put on Logan's jeans and sweatshirt on, not because she would look ridiculous (she was in pyjamas!), but because she had no idea where they were.

So she jumped and sat on the windowsill. She was about ten or fifteen meters above the ground. Luckily, she wasn't afraid, but still nervous. She decided to move five windows to the right and then three floors down. When she was in front of the second window, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was Vince, and he was kissing a girl she knew.

Allison stood there and couldn't close her mouth. _Vince? Kissing her? _ No, that wasn't true. Vince was Lola's boyfriend, and the girl was… No, no and no. She couldn't be kissing _him. _But they didn't seem to think that was strange, because they continued kissing for a while. Allison was hanging from a tiny, outer curtain pole, which hang on top of the window. Her arms got tired of supporting her, and suddenly she was hanging from one hand. Really nervous, she tried to grab the curtain pole, but failed and the other hand slipped from the stick.

She fell some meters and grabbed a curtain that was flying out of a window. Thankful of being so light, she quickly stood on a windowsill from a room in the first floor and jumped to the grass. She fell on one leg and felt an enormous pain. Had she broken her leg?

As she stood up, she checked if she could be on her two legs. She limped until she was ten meters away from the boys' pavilion and saw a brunette coming out from the school building.

"Lola!" called Allison. "Lola! You, Martínez!"

Lola turned around and, as she saw her, didn't know if it was better to laugh at her or only ignore her. The second option was impossible, so she made fun of her.

"The zombies attacked you while sleeping? Now you are one of them?" she laughed. "Hey, why do you walk like that?"

"I think I have broken something in my leg, but it isn't important"

"Why are you here so early in the morning? And with those pyjamas on!"

"Lola, I just saw something I have to tell you"

"Well, tell me"

"I… I just saw Vince kissing a girl"

She just laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm Hannah Montana. You are kidding"

"Lola, believe me"

"Why would I believe in you?"

"Have I ever lied?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust you. And how could you see that?"

"It doesn't matter now…"

"You are just making it up"

She set off to the girls' pavilion. Allison went behind her, but some meters away because of her harmed leg. Lola suddenly stopped.

"Who do you say he was kissing?"

"Quinn"


	7. Chapter 7 - A Day with Lola

**A/N: Please, read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not _****own Zoey 101. I only own Allison, Stella and the plot.**

Chapter 7 - A day with Lola

Both girls went through the corridors from the girls' pavilion. There was tension all around and Allison and Lola didn't even look at each other. They kept walking, or at least Lola did; Allison was jumping, crawling and doing many other movements to reach her bedroom because of her leg. Five minutes later they were in front of the 101 door, and Lola opened it.

Allison almost fell on the floor and was about to throw up –again-, and so was Lola. There was such a horrible smell! The whole room stank like rotten eggs and many other unpleasant things. The window was ajar, but the smell stayed in there and seemed unlikely to disappear.

"What happened?"

On the wall someone had written "HAHAHA" with Lola's new make-up kit, and all of Allison's clothes were chaotically lying on the carpet floor. Zoey's things were nowhere to be seen, and only Quinn's remained perfectly tidy.

"Vince" muttered both and looked surprised of having the same idea.

"It's my fault" said Allison apologetically, pain running through her left leg. She was also stunned, as Lola hadn't directly blamed her. "I'm sure Vince was -and still is and always will be- angry with me because my sister and I laughed at him when he was covered with green paint, you remember? Stella called him Hulk and everybody in the corridor made fun at him and-"

"No, Allison, it's _my_ fault. He destroyed our room because he got angry with me... Only because I didn't want to see a horror film with him"

"He already hated me, Lola, I'm sure he's taking revenge"

"No. He hates me now and took revenge doing this and… cheated-" She broke off and started crying, something she was trying to avoid since Allison first told her about Vince and Quinn.

"That's the risk of dating such good-looking boys. The rest of the girls love them and are _always _trying to get their attention and take advantage of the boys' stupidity"

"Seems like you are an expert on this subject. Do you often date boys like that –you know, cute and stupid- or do you take part of that group of girls?"

"None of them. But I've been hearing my sister Stella talking about her problems the past five years, so… Yes, I'm an expert"

"Oh. I thought you were always in the mid of a boys group"

"I _am_. But most of them seem to think that I'm a boy because of my way of being. You know, I'm not exactly the kind of girl who cares about her appearance, her weight and other similar stupidities. And I also like sports and usually wear boy clothes. I'm not really feminine, you know. I never _ever_ had a boyfriend"

"It's strange. You are a beautiful girl, and certainly a really nice person. Why don't guys look at you?"

"Dunno. Logan does… sometimes. He's the nearest thing to a boyfriend that I've ever had, and he's my best friend! I'm a disaster"

"Logan!"

"Yes. I actually kissed him some days ago"

"REALLY?"

"Yep. But don't tell anyone, please. I don't care, but Logan would kill both of us. I'm sure he's ashamed. He wants nobody to know that, I think it's because everybody would laugh at him"

"No! No, Allison, don't think that, please! No boy could be ashamed of having kissed you. I'm sure he doesn't want to think he... Oh, it's so difficult to explain. He has a different girlfriend every week, he usually doesn't fall in love with them; he just finds it… uhm... relaxing to change girls. He thinks that way he won't get bored. But I think he feels something special with you: he's always talking about you, he cares about your health and what you think, he likes spending time with you…Well, he kissed you! I think it's the first time he's in love with someone, and that's you! Perhaps he's afraid, and he doesn't want the whole class to know that"

"Yes, because they would tease him"

"Obviously, but not because it's you. Just because it's the first time he's truly in love"

Allison sighed and looked at the ground. Lola smiled.

"Yeah… Perhaps you're right. But why did he choose me?"

"I'm not sure. You are a bit like soul mates, don't you think so?"

"Lola, you're such a good person, I don't know why we loathed each other"

"Oh, I do"

"Do you?"

"Yes. I was jealous. Extremely jealous! You were so _natural _with boys, you made an immediate connection with the guys the moment you first met, and you are handsome and sportive and funny and… my best friend's new best friend"

"Don't lie to me, I'm not that cool. And Logan… was your best friend?"

"Well, we were good friends, and he was the best one I had, so… Yes"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to "steal" him or anything…"

"I didn't care so much about that. Michael has been nicer to me since I'm not with Logan anymore. The problem was Vince. Stupid Vince, and my stupid jealousy. I think I'll better date Michael; he isn't _wow_, but still really friendly and funny. And he would _never _lie to me. I was afraid Vince would break up with me just because he would have interest in you. I threw him the green paint bucket and made him believe it was you who did it. It's all my fault, I'm _so_ sorry..."

"Oh… Well, never mind that now, Lola. I would have made the same if it was me. And Vince deserved it, anyway"

"_Really_? You forgive me?"

"Yes" Allison said, smiling. Lola was really happy, and they embraced. It was incredible how in some minutes at the corridor two girls who loathed each other ended up being best friends... and planning a special revenge for Vince...


	8. Chapter 8 - The Three Musketeers' Pact

**A/N: I would be really pleased to know what you think about my story and everything, so why don't you review? Thanks! :) This is my first Fic and I'd like to know how I'm doing by now.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey 101. I only own Allison and Stella Parker and, obviously, the plot. **

Chapter 8 - The Three Musketeers' Pact

Logan woke up agitated. His eyes bright open; he could hear his irregular and rapid breath. He had a strange dream; not a bad one, but yet strange. He shouldn't have dreamed that! He looked down at his body and saw that he was covered in his own sweat. His T-shirt even stunk. He grabbed his deodorant spray and tried to smell better. Suddenly, he heard a _pip! _He looked at the bed next to his left side (he was on the other side, near the window) to see James sitting on his bed, crossed-legs supporting his weight and his eyes focused in an only thing: his cell phone.

"Hey, James!"

"Oh, hi, Logan" he said without even looking at him. He was concentrating in the cell phone's screen. "I heard you mutter something while you were sleeping…"

"Great. Humm… What are you doing?"

"Messaging Zoey. She's really angry, it seems that she expected me to go and spend time with her at the hospital wing"

"I think _everyone _expects that from a boyfriend to his girlfriend, don't you think so?"

"Not at all! Yeah, I'm her boyfriend, not her mum"

"But you should care about her and her health and her mood and-!"

"Seriously? _You _are saying _me _how to treat a girlfriend? I know you've had lots of them, but all of them think that you are a jerk who doesn't care of anything but himself and his perfect hair, didn't you know?"

"Yeah, because I'm sure _they_ would tell_ you _that"

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, but that's the true. You were horrible to them"

"Perhaps I was wrong before. But I can be nice to girls"

"Ha-ha" James said.

"Really. I am better boyfriend than the one you're ever gonna be"

"Prove it"

"OK, James, I'll do it. You'll see how much better I am"

Logan sounded confident, but he was really worried. What was he going to do?

At the girls' pavilion, precisely in the 101, Lola and Allison were talking. They finally could make the horrible smell disappear and cleaned the wall. Lola was trying to understand how Allison could wear boy's T-shirts when someone opened the door and closed it ferociously.

"Zoey? It's you?"

"Did you heal up so fast? Wow! You are Wonder Woman" said Allison.

"You ok?"

"Need some water?"

"Milk?"

"Coffee?"

"Juice?"

"I'm ok, girls!" she cried. Allison and Lola looked at Zoey, then at each other. They didn't know what to do. Was their friend mad?

"What happened, Zoey?

"Ugh. It's James. He didn't want to visit me, he didn't even text me in three days... I don't know what's up with him; he used to care about me. Sometimes I don't know if he still loves me"

"It's a gloomy subject, isn't it? Boyfriends" commented Allison.

"Yes" muttered Lola.

"Boyfriends are the worst thing in the world"

"I don't know that much about boyfriends and that stuff… Well, I've never had a boyfriend. But I don't think they are horrible. I use to think that a boyfriend is someone who loves you and would do anything for being just another second with you, and would forgive you for anything because it's true love what they feel… Someone whose girl is more important than anything else in his life"

"That is what someone who reads books believes. In books, the male characters are always like that. But it's real life, Alli! Real…life" said Zoey. "In the reality, boys are jerks who promise you eternal love and then vanish"

"Perhaps you two simply haven't found the right person and that's all" said Allison calmly. Lola and Zoey considered it for a minute or so, but then snapped a rotund "NO".

"Vince is the right boy for me… But he cheated on me!"

"WHAT?" Zoey said, eyes wide open.

"Yes… He… He kissed Quinn"

"WHAT?" she repeated. Both Allison and Lola managed to tell her the whole Quince/Vuinn story.

"I have an idea" said Lola. The other two looked at her with curiosity. "The three of us… Well, we are now best friends, and I think we should do a pact"

"A _pact_? What do you mean?"

"What would I mean? A pact! We are never ever getting a boyfriend again"

"So I have to break up with James?"

"Precisely"

"Oh, no, I'm certainly _not _going to pass the rest of my life without having a single boyfriend"

"Oh… Well, you don't have to be an eternal lonely girl. You'll have friends, and if you want you can go and kiss stupid Vince for entertain your lips and your tongue, if you are lucky enough"

"And you'll never get hurt by boys" Zoey said.

"You sure?"

"Completely, Alli"

Zoey and Lola put their hands together on the floor like the teams always do, and looked up at Allison, waiting her to put her hand. She sighed, rolled her eyes and said: "Ok, but only because it's you, bunch of crazy girls"

They smiled and the three hands together meant they three promised not to have a boyfriend.

"All for one! One for all!"

"Are we The Three Musketeers?" laughed Allison.

"Exactly" said Lola. "I'll go and make three special necklaces with our emblem" And off she went. Zoey sat on her bed, where Allison had installed herself before, and grabbed her cell phone. She marked James' number and waited. Allison went out and ran some meters, but suddenly stopped.

"Ouch!" she yelled. She had forgotten her may-broken leg. In the girls' bathroom, she put cold water on it and put toilet paper all around the pain-zone. Then she went two floors down and out of the building and entered to the boys' pavilion. A serious man with a smoking stopped her and asked her why she was going there.

"Hummm… I have to visit my brother"

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Well, he's not exactly my brother, but we are close friends and I like calling him like that. He's named Dustin Brooks, and his sister is ill at the hospital wing. I have to tell him when he can go and visit her"

Allison crossed her fingers on her back and almost prayed for the man to believe her.

"Well, off you go, but I don't want the other ones to see you. Especially with those short, light blue pyjamas on"

She almost kicked herself on the forehead. She had forgotten to change her clothes! She thanked the man and entered the building without giving him time to change his mind. First floor: Her leg wasn't that bad, perhaps it was just a minor injury. Second floor: Well, perhaps not _minor _injury, but not that important. Third floor…

"Super ouch!" she yelled again. She jumped on her right leg the last seven meters and opened the 302's door. She entered, expecting everybody to be at the canteen having breakfast. She grabbed her slippers and was about to get out when a voice stopped her.

"Allison!"

_Shit,_ she thought.


	9. Chapter 9 - Can you keep a promise?

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you like it! Please, read and review s'il vous plait :) **

**Disclaimer: I ****_still_**** don't own Zoey 101, but Allison, Stella and the plot**

Chapter 9 – Can you keep a promise?

Allison closed her eyes and turned around.

"Hi, Logan" she said. "Why aren't you having breakfast?"

"I was waiting for you to come"

"Really? How did you know-?"

"I was sure you were coming to get your slippers back"

"Ah"

"Why did you disappear?"

"Sorry?"

He sat on Chase's bed and invited her to take seat next to him. They looked at each other in the eyes.

"This morning. I was afraid something could have happened to you"

"Oh… Sorry, I won't do that again"

"Are you still in pyjamas? And why are you limping?"

"Have you ever seen a teen series?"

"Yes"

"Well, the characters usually escape through the window and jump down to the floor. I did that"

"No! Oh, Al, you could have had a really serious injury. Are you really ok?"

"Think so… My leg hurts"

"Did you jump from this window to the ground? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"No, I jumped from this window to the floor below and hang from a curtain. Then I sat on the windowsill from a room at the second floor and jumped to the ground. And, as I fell on the grass, the fall wasn't so serious"

"Next time I'll make sure you've got at least one parachute in the pocket all the time"

"I'm okay, don't worry about me now"

"Show me your leg"

Allison extended her harmed leg on the bed and rolled up her pants until the knee was visible. She took off all the toilet paper from her leg and Logan examined it.

"Well," he said as he touched it, controlling how hard she had fallen.

"Ouch"

"I think it isn't really serious"

"I _told _you"

Allison smiled and he smiled back.

"So you didn't have breakfast just because you wanted to see if I was coming to get my slippers back?"

"Yes"

"It's stupid… No. _You_'re stupid"

"Well, it isn't all the true"

"Oh, you are a liar!" she laughed.

"I also wanted to talk to you and…"

"Really? What a surprise"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"… that you, Allison Parker, are an intrepid and courageous girl…" she joked.

"My god; I'm trying to tell you that I love you and you interrupt me every time!"

This time, Allison didn't talk. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She had lowered her guard with all that joking-thing.

"Oh" she managed to say.

"'Oh', yeah, 'Oh', that's it. I tell you that I love you, that you are incredibly important to me, that I can't breathe without you… And you say 'Oh'?"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Logan, but- But I-" she said in a low voice. "I'm not used to hear those things… Such nice things…"

"Do... Do you feel the same?"

"If I feel like floating on a cloud when I look at you? If I feel like dozens of butterflies in my stomach, hitting the inner walls and tickling me every time you speak at me?" she said. "Because I _do_"

"Are you being honest?" asked Logan timidly.

"Yes. But why are you so… shy? Was it so difficult to tell me? I thought you had already told a dozen girls the same" she said, hands on her waist.

"I'm well-known as a womanizer, and perhaps it's true… But I never felt the same way for someone. And the other girls weren't like you"

"Wow, Logan… It's really strange. I would have sworn you had told me some days ago, after the Science class, that you didn't love me, and then I remember me telling you I neither did"

"I had kissed you. Did you really think I wasn't in love with you?"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. But I'm stupid! And impulsive! I don't think before I speak; I was confused and falling in love, you can't blame me for doing things wrong!"

"Ok, ok, don't get angry!"

"I feel like an idiot, Allison"

"Because you _are_" she said and smiled. She went a little closer and almost hung from his neck, her leg still extended, and kissed him. He kissed her back and they hugged. It was _so _perfect. That moment had to last long, but it was interrupted by an open door. It was Michael –again. Last time, it had been the same.

"Oh, sorry, guys" he said with one of his famous big smiles.

"Er-" Allison said, but Michael interrupted her.

"I know, I know. Mini-basketball practice again?"

Allison hold her breath just for avoid laughing.

"Michael, I can explain this" said Logan, still holding Allison in his arms. He looked pretty happy.

"Yeah? Well, I wanna hear that"

"Allison and I were just controlling her harmed leg, look!"

"And you needed such darkness for that? Were you able to _see _it, at least?"

"Oh, well, I was going upstairs and my leg got tired and hurt _so _much. So I came over here to take my slippers and go, but Logan stopped me because he wanted to take a look to my leg. There was no time to turn on the light"

He looked at the couple with suspicion, but then he shrugged.

"Ok, this time I'll believe you. D'you want to see a film? In the main salon there'll be some good films on the big screen, you know"

"Really? Wow, great!" Allison celebrated.

"Ok, can you invite the girls?"

"Yes, and I'll tell her to come with their boyfriends so we won't be an uneven number"

"Oh, I just remembered! Zoey and Lola broke up with James and Vince"

"What?" they both said.

"Yes! Vince was cheating on Lola and James didn't care much about Zoey, according to her"

"Uh"

"Just tell them to invite somebody else to the school cinema. Tell them that I'm going!"

"Ok" he said as he grabbed his phone and went out, closing the door behind him. Logan stroked Allison's arm, and she smiled him.

"Ally" he whispered. "Do you want to… dunno… start dating? And…-"

"Of course, Logan" she answered and placed her head on his legs. "Oh, wait, I have just promised the girls I'll never have a boyfriend"

"You _what?_ Hey, you don't have to lie, just tell me that you don't want to and I'll understand!"

"_Obviously _I want to be your girlfriend, but I made a promise! Oh, shit, if I only had known that after half an hour I'd get my first boyfriend!"

"Your _first_ one? You didn't have a boyfriend before?"

"No"

"So? Is an English tradition to kiss boys who aren't your boyfriend, or how do you explain your ability to kiss?"

"My _ability? _Oh, I thought I was awful at that"

"No. You are incredibly good. If you don't believe me, kiss me again and we'll see"

"How would I refuse?" she laughed.

They stopped kissing two seconds before Michael came back.

"Well, Zoey's going with Tony. Don't ask"

"Ok" Allison laughed. She grinned at them and stood up carefully, trying not to make her harmed leg hurt more than it already did_. _"Well guys, you can't imagine how I love being here, especially for those dirty clothes on the floor and- well, the masculine essence. But I've got to go back to the 101 and change, and have breakfast and prepare my school things and... Oh, I have a lot to do! Well, see you later"

"Bye" they said, and Logan sighed as she got out of the room.

"So, what were you two doing? This time tell me the truth" Michael said and sat on his bed waiting for an explanation.


End file.
